The True Blue Kings
by Frontrunner Vile
Summary: When Sonic gives it his all to take down Eggman's Greatest Machine, his light gets extinguished...but not for long. Meanwhile, Metal Reawakens and begins his quest to regain the power he once had, in order to prove just which of the two Sonics is the True blue King.


Hello Boys and Girls, Front-runner Vile here with a brand new story for ya to sink your teeth into. Now, this is my first story for , so, let me know how it is. Any who, the chapters will be short, but they'll get longer eventually. So for now, thanks for lookin in here, and enjoy what I've cobbled together for ya! Hope you enjoy it, and when you've finished reading this here chapter, drop a subscription and a review.

The True Blue King

The Azure Prologue

"ALERT, ALERT! BLUE HEDGEHOG SPOTTED IN SECTOR 9! ALERT, ALERT!"

Sonic smiled as he ran through Eggman's base. "Ah, yes, nothing like a solo take down of an Egg base to burn off some excess energy!"

Sonic smiled. Gunshots and explosions went all around him as he sped through the base, destroying all the robots that got in his way, in a very stylish manner that we normally attribute to our favorite blue blur. He spin dashed into a large gun-toting robot, and then, using the momentum from the attack, launched into the air and used his homing attack on several of Eggman's flying contraptions. Suddenly, from behind, a robot fired a rocket towards Sonic, intent on eradicating him, but that didn't faze Sonic. He simply jumped on top of the rocket and turned it around, using it as a hover board of sorts, until he spotted a heavily armored door up ahead. He back flipped off of the rocket and kicked it into the door, its speed blindingly fast. "Yes!" Sonic yelled exuberantly as the door blew off of its hinges. Sonic ran inside the room and skidded to a stop, looking around the large arena-like room. "Whoa, ole egghead's been busy. Whatcha cooked up for me this time, doc?" he called out.

With a sound of very large gears grinding and levers and various other mechanisms grinding and turning, the floor in front of Sonic opened up, and large cargo elevator rose up. But that isn't what intrigued Sonic. No, what intrigued him, and caused his fur to tingle in excitement was the army of Eggman's various robots, all standing at ready, facing him. There were many different ones, from the classic buzz bombers to the elite Shadow Androids. There were even a few prototype chaos clones here and there. And in the middle of them all was Eggman, using an upgraded version of one of Sonic's most challenging, most engaging, most tenacious, but also most fun boss level opponents: The Egg Dragoon. With a fully upgraded cannon and drill, and thicker shielding, Eggman made it clear he was not messing around this time. Using the intercom from inside the Dragoon, Eggman spoke, his voice dripping with malice and spite, along with a hint of mad glee. "Darling Sonic, I've whipped up quite the course for you. I've got everything you could possibly want here in this buffet of pain, and I do believe some of these dishes are…to DIE for!"

Sonic chuckled at that, and said, "Well, now, I'd prefer a chili dog, but this'll have to do for now. You ready Eggman?!" He yelled. "Of course I am, rodent. I hope you've signed your will, because you won't survive this battle!" Sonic smirked and got into his ready position, crouched and tensed, fully prepared to destroy everything the mad genius could throw at him. "Let's do it to it!" He shouted and charged at the large army. The army of robots, constructs and androids charged forward at the same time, one thought in their minds: Destroy the blue hedgehog. At once, as the army and the lone blue hedgehog converged, it was time for the battle to start.

Sonic dodged a heavy slam from a crabmeat as a buzzbomber charged a shot aiming for his head. He quickly kicked an unsuspecting Shadow android into the path of the charge shot, with the android left smoking. Sonic grinned, curled into a ball, and revved up. He charged through many of the robots, leaving a path of destruction, until he was stopped by another shadow android spin dashing into him. They spun into each other, each trying to out spin the other, until finally, Sonic's greater speed burned through the android, and he released the excess torque as a giant shock wave, slicing through some more of the assembled robots. "Destroy that accursed blue hedgehog!" yelled Eggman, getting more and more frustrated with the outcome of his plan.

Meanwhile, Sonic was having the time of his life. He continued to destroy the assembled robots, although he had a few close shaves. He launched a blue tornado into a crowd of egg pawns equipped with shields and javelins and sent their equipment flying. He then struck each javelin out of the air and into the robots, with his homing attack. "Boom." said Sonic as he landed, grinning from ear to ear. The robots behind him exploded, with shrapnel and parts flying everywhere. As he turned to look behind him, Sonic noticed something. "Aw, shoot, that was all? Probably should've slowed down to savor it a bit, eh, doc? Doc?" he said tentatively. He then leaped back, and not a moment too soon, as a large drill pierced the ground where he just was. "Now you die, you pesky rodent!" yelled Eggman, the drill returning to its rightful place on the Egg Dragoon's left arm. The wings on the back of the Egg Dragoon flared with energy, and the terrifying machine charged at sonic, the cannon's "hand" reaching for him. Sonic leaped, skid by, and overall dodged each of Eggman's various attempts to crush and shoot him. "Hold still, you nasty little pin cushion!" he yelled, his fury at the blue hedgehog increasing.

Sonic's only response was to jump up and do a homing attack on the cockpit of the massive robot. This irked Eggman even further, until he finally snapped. "That is IT! Computer, boot up project Emperor Dragoon!" he roared. Sonic looked at Eggman curiously, wondering what that meant. Suddenly, from the back of the room, a huge door opened up, and a giant machine raced towards him, giant sword poised to slash him to pieces. "Whoa, Jeez Eggman! Simmer down, would ya?!" yelled sonic, dodging the strike.

Suddenly, both robots stopped moving, and their parts separated from their bodies. "Meet your doom, Sonic. Give it your all or watch as I destroy this place you love so much! Combine, my creations, so I may crush this insolent hedgehog with the overwhelming power of technology!" yelled Eggman.

With that, the parts of the Egg Dragoon and Egg Emperor fused together, becoming one hulking beast of a machine. The drill and the sword fused together to create a wicked looking implement of destruction, while the cannon opened up and fused with the shield. The Cockpits fused into one, as the wings attached themselves to the back of the Emperors' body. The tail fused to the bottom of the construct, and the clawed feet and boots of the two robots combined. A spiked helmet attached itself to the top of the cockpit, and then, the gargantuan beast of a robot landed with a resounding thud, causing the building to shake and begin to crumble. "Whew," Sonic whistled. "Now THAT'S cool. But, seeing as your showing off your transformation, why don't I show off MINE? I'm gonna give it my all, yeah!"

And with that, Sonic closed his eyes and began to focus, his body quivering in power. Seven gems then spread out from his body and started to rotate around him, shining brightly. They span around him, faster and faster, growing brighter and brighter until they slammed into him. When the light died down, there was no longer a blue hedgehog standing there. Instead, there was a Golden hedgehog, with amber eyes staring right at Eggman. "Let's go." he said simply, the building falling apart further. Wordlessly, the two mortal enemies flew up, destroying any debris that was in their ways, until finally, they were out of the base and floating in the sky; the pale moonlight streaming down on them; the only sound around was that of the Emperor Dragoon's engines. A second passed, and then two. The eternal foes stared each other down, sizing each other up. Then, they launched themselves towards the other, each one prepared to decimate their opponent. "I'll end this in one blow, Hedgehog! All systems maximum output! Divert all energy to breaker blade!" yelled Eggman, as Sonic yelled out, "Same here, Eggman! You're goin down! Ultimate spin dash!" and began spinning rapidly.

The drill on the Sword began spinning, until all that could be seen was a massive rotating spike, while the winds whipped up around Sonic's spinning form, lacerating the trees down below. Finally, they launched their attacks and Sonic impacted against Eggman's drill. They clashed fiercely, neither one willing to give up or back down, Sonic's sharp quills rotating against the drills cold, unforgiving metal, much like sonic had done with the shadow android earlier. But, this time, Sonic burst through the drill sword, and right through the arm holding it. Warning bells and alarms shrilled inside Eggman's cockpit. "NO! Curses! Curse that damned hedgehog! I shall win! I MUST win!" cried Eggman. Meanwhile, Sonic was tired from all the energy that he had spent up, and reverted back to his normal form. Sonic then curled into a ball so he could use his bounce attack and land safely, but then, something unexpected happened. Eggman laughed and said, "THIS is what I've been waiting for!"

He grabbed the curled form of Sonic with the robot's remaining hand and opened the robot's chest compartment. He then tossed the hedgehog inside and ejected himself from the machine. Sneering evilly, Eggman said the words he'd been longing to say for so long: "Sayonara, Sonic the Hedgehog. Egg Emperor Dragoon, Self-destruct, time limit: 005!" As he flew away with his maniacal laughter filling the very sky, the machine detonated, a huge fireball seen from miles in all directions, so great the blast had been.

At the G.U.N Headquarters, Team Dark stopped what they were doing to look at the explosion. "Eggman detected flying away from location of explosion," said Omega as he locked on to the doctor. "Also detected are large quantities of chaos energy, usually involved with a super transformation." Shadow looked at his friend. "A super transformation? Sonic…" he muttered. Something was not right. "Rouge, Omega. Let's go." Stated shadow as he started walking towards the site of the explosion, a pensive look on his face. Rouge and Omega looked at each other before promptly chasing after him.

Tails looked out his window as he worked on a new upgrade for Gemerl. "Hmm, i should take a break, I've been at this far too long." He looked out the window, preparing to open it, but stopped when he saw the explosion. He quickly grabbed his pair of binoculars and looked. "I see Eggman flying away, but…..Where's Sonic? Binoculars Zoom 16000." Said the young fox. He looked at Eggman through the now zoomed binoculars, and immediately knew something was wrong. For Eggman did not have his usual look of defeat or anger. Rather, he looked rather pleased with himself, looking very jovial and satisfied, even. Fearing the worst, Tails put down the binoculars and grabbed the keys to the Tornado-II. "Don't worry Big brother, I'm coming!" thought Tails.

On Angel Island, Knuckles awoke from his blissful sleep with a start. He raced over to the edge of his home, Angel Island, just in time to see the explosion down below. He knew Sonic had been fighting Eggman, and he felt the residual Chaos energies of Sonic's super transformation, but…..he didn't feel Sonic's unique energy. "This could be bad." Said Knuckles, as he grabbed the Master Emerald and shrunk it down to fit in his dreadlocks. "Guess i should get down there and see what's what." He then ran and jumped of the edge of the island and started gliding towards where he saw the explosion, a serious look on his face. Meanwhile, inside his dreadlocks, the Master Emerald Pulsed, as if searching for something it had lost.

Team Chaotix looked at the explosion from the street in Westopolis they were walking down. Espio looked at it and said, "I feel as if something major has just occurred there….perhaps we should check it out, boss?" Vector looked at him and said, "Ya know, I feel the same way, and somehow, I know it involves Eggman and sonic. Besides, been a while since we had a job. Let's go check it out, then." "Yay, finally another cool adventure for team Chaotix! Wheee!" yelled Charmy, as excited as he could be. "Settle down, Charmy, Jeez! You're still too energetic!" yelled Vector.

Amy, Cream, Blaze and Silver were in the mall shopping together when they looked outside and saw the explosion. "Chao Chao…" said Cheese, Cream's pet Chao. "What do you mean; we need to go there, Cheese? Why?" asked Cream. Amy had a distant look in her eye as she whispered, "Sonic…" Amy then took off running towards the place where she saw the explosion. "Amy, wait!" called out Cream, as she ran after her friend. Silver and Blaze ran after the two, both having a look of determination on their face.

MEANWHILE

Deep inside one of Eggman's forgotten bases, a robot awakened and exited its pod. It did not speak, for it could not, but the look in the robots eyes told plenty enough. It examined itself, its claws gleaming, its armor shining. 100% functionality, its display read. It then did the first thing it always did when it woke up. It scanned the world for a certain blue hedgehog. But this time, instead of locking on, it could not find the signature of its target. Its hands clenched into fists, the robot started to beep. And if someone were to translate those beeps, it surely would have said, "Where are you, my loathsome copy?!" The machine started to scan again, and recognized some of the signatures of Sonic's friends, converging on one location. So, it decided to go there too. For if anyone in the world were to destroy Sonic, it would have to be Metal Sonic himself. "This time for sure," it thought. "You will know that i am the only one worthy of being called Sonic!"

Hope ya enjoyed chapter one of "The true Blue King." I'm trying to decide if it should be have Sonic, half Metal Story. Like, one chap Sonic, one Chap Metal? Leave your suggestions in the review box below, please! Stay classy, Fan fiction readers. Little Extra fan-knowledge for you guys: Metal Sonic's strongest attack is by far the V maximum overdrive attack. It's said to demolish anything in it's path. It's an infernal engine of destruction. However, like all such things, it has a major drawback: It can only be activated by pushing his circuits way past a tolerable range, so if Metal uses it too long, he could effectively destroy himself by frying all his circuits.


End file.
